Paige Lenx
Paige Lenx is known to be the richest and most popular girl in Monarch Prep, before she started to attend Twin Branches in Season 1. Personality In Sam's Formation, Part One, she insults Sam once they meet. She and her friends torment her for going to Monarch Prep on scholarship. She lets Sam come to her party when she picks out a good outfit at the mall though it was on discount. Paige shoplifts an outfit there, claiming that it was fun, and that she wouldn't get caught. At the party, when Sam insults Prissy, Paige gets amused. Some boys accidently light up a boat on fire, which Sam saves, earning Paige's friendship as the boat was very important to her. She also plays a role in one of the stories in Holiday Short Stories and she is recently broke off a relationship with Lee Chen, claiming that when you just make out with a person, you really don't get to know them well. In Sam's Formation, Part Two, Paige drives Sam to meet Colt from a party, telling her that it makes up for the boat incident. She expresses concern for Sam, asking if she's sure she doesn't want a drive back. Sam refuses this, and Paige leaves. Later in Spring Break Up she and some other Monarch Prep girls are in Hawaii, Paige convinces Sam to steal a hat during a party they sneaked into. Paige also has a small part in Clash of the Immortals when Colt is carrying her on his back, she also says she is completly fine with it. In A Spartan Love Story, Part 2 she is noted to be going to the Cotillion with Chad, but Colt convinces her to go with him. They go, but very soon Paige realizes that Colt's just using her to make Denni jealous. She slaps Colt and leaves. Paige also runs for Social Chair against Zoe (which develops a huge conflict against the two) and in Psych Project: Owen, she has to learn something about Owen's life. At the end of the episode it leaves it on a cliffhanger about Paige's life. In Pysch Project : Paige, she and Owen share a kiss meaning that they are possibly together now. In The Halloween Dance Part 1: Paige and Zoe have to make their side of the gym for the dance more entertaining. In The Halloween Dance Part 2: Zoe won Social Chair which makes Paige unhappy and walks away. In the bonus scene, Zoe secretly spots Paige and Owen talking in the school hallway, Owen tries to cheer Paige up and she wants to talk about what happened before during the Pysch Project episode and invites him to go have some coffee together, the chapter ends with Owen saying that he will walk her to her car and the scene goes back to Zoe. In Dance_Dilemma Part 1: Paige and Owen talk about their kiss, but Paige gets a short fuse and accuses him of liking the kiss, he says it wasn't terrible, ending in more arguments. They eventually part ways angry at each other, unaware that Wes was listening. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monarch Student Category:Centerscore Student